


To Market

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Chores, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Minor Injuries, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Mickey’s first task with Torchwood isn’t as exciting as he’d expected.





	To Market

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 96: Fish at anythingdrabble.

“Fish?” Mickey said incredulously. “I sign up with you lot, offering my skills as mechanic and weapons expert, and the first thing you want me to do is buy fish? You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me!”

Arms folded across his chest, Jack stared Mickey down. “You work for Torchwood now; can you follow a simple order or not? I’m not asking you to catch the fish. I don’t even expect you to pick them out or pay for them, but Ianto can’t drive or carry stuff until his shoulder heals. He needs to restock food supplies for the residents, and you’ve got a van that’s ideal for transporting everything.”

“If you’re worried about the smell, don’t be,” Ianto said, joining the two men at the entrance to the Hub’s underground garage, his left arm in a sling. “I’ve got a very effective odour eliminator that will leave your van smelling fresh and clean. Under normal circumstances, I transport Myfanwy’s fish in the boot of the SUV. Does that smell fishy?”

Mickey had been exploring the team’s official vehicle when Jack had come down to the garage and told him to drive Ianto to the fish market; if there had been any unpleasant odours inside the customised Range Rover, he would have noticed, but it had smelled only of leather, car wax, and… Well, actually that had been it.

“No,” he reluctantly agreed. “It smells fine.”

“Then can I assume we’re good to go? Normally I prefer to get there early, but I’m a bit slow today, what with having to do everything one-handed.” He’d dislocated his shoulder the previous day grappling with a rambunctious juvenile Weevil. “It’s a good thing you’re joining us a few days earlier than planned; we can use another pair of hands. It may not be the exciting and glamorous work you were expecting, but we’re still a small team. Everyone mucks in when and where they’re needed.”

Mickey uttered a resigned sigh and pulled the van’s keys from his pocket. “Fine. You goin’ to need a hand gettin’ in? My van’s a bit higher than your Range Rover.”

Ianto shook his head. “That part I can manage, and there’s usually a few people hanging around the market willing to help with carrying and loading for a few quid, so if you don’t want to get your hands dirty you can wait in the van.”

“I’m not a wimp,” Mickey grumbled, scowling. “Done my share of dirty work.”

“You’ll get to do plenty more here, I guarantee it,” Ianto gave his new colleague a wry smile. “Tracking Weevils through the sewers, helping Owen dispose of autopsy subjects… You know, all the fun stuff.”

Mickey snorted a laugh. “Sounds delightful!”

“I’ll even let you help prepare Myfanwy’s fish if you like.” 

The glint in Ianto’s eyes told Mickey he was joking. They’d only just met, but already Mickey liked the Welshman.

“Okay, fish market. You’re navigating.”

“Your first thrilling Torchwood adventure,” Ianto deadpanned.

“Oh yeah! I can’t wait!”

The End


End file.
